


Reflection

by terabient



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Community: fiction_drabbles, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terabient/pseuds/terabient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a late night walk, Motoko wonders what she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Motoko's late night walks took her past high-class boutiques, where display windows peopled with exquisitely dressed, blank-eyed mannequins met her gaze. On some nights, when she was particularly aware of her synthetic flesh, she would stop and look into those vivid eyes that held no spark of life.

Her own eyes - reflections swimming in a sea of neon - were no different, for all the complex machinery powering them. The existence of her Ghost was unrecognizable, the only shine in her eyes that of reflected light.

She shivered, though her artificial body felt no chill, and continued walking the silent streets.


End file.
